The Game
by tiffsner
Summary: "I want you to chose me! Why? Because I love you, because whenever I see you with him I get scared. I get scared that you would chose him and leave me here broken. I want you to chose me because I love you."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I'm Freedo, long time reader, first time uploader... Anyways, this is my first time uploading a story, I hope you guys like it. I will try to upload on a schedule and I'll try not to be one of those authors who upload a good part, and then stop for months. This first part is really short because I had to set it up a bit. So without further ado, here you go!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

I knew there was such a thing called love. I knew it was out there, I've seen it. I've seen it in my parents, my aunts and uncles, and my cousins, even my friends. A lot of people say they're in love; they love this, they love that, they love him, they love her, et cetera. The word is popped up like crazy.

I've had people tell me they love me, and I used to take advantage of that.

I have loved. I do love.

Is it possible to be in love with two people? Is it possible that I cannot seem to choose?

Chapter : What happened to Rosie?

_Screech! _The car halted to a stop, while everyone in the car slammed forward and then crashed back into their seat.

"Ronald!" My mother, Hermione Weasley, yelled.

"Sorry!" He replied back.

Beside me, on the back seat of the car, my younger brother, Hugo, was mumbling, "Never again. Never again."

We all stumbled out of the car, grabbed our trunks out of the back of the car, and headed towards King's Cross Station. Muggles of all kinds were hustling and bustling, trying to catch their train, waiting for loved ones to get off, and saying good bye to those who were leaving.

Mum was rushing us through the barrier, getting us onto Platform 9 and 3/4.

As I stepped through, I instantly started looking for a mop of black hair. Once spotted it, I began to roll my trolley over, keeping my eyes on that unruly hair, ignoring the yells and cries of other wizards and witches around me. Once I reached my destination, I wrapped my arms around the head's body from behind. Said body tensed, but relaxed and turned around.

Albus Severus Potter was my best friend. He has been there with me throughout everything. He is the clone of his father, Harry Potter, with his messy black hair, and bright green eyes. He was way taller than me, but that's only because I'm really short.

"Rosie!" His face broke into a grin.

"Albus." I smiled back. Albus, along with my father, were basically the only people who I allowed to call me Rosie. That name made me feel like a little child, when in fact, I am entering my sixth year of Hogwarts. "How was Australia?" Albus had spent the entire summer in Australia, with his family, having a vacation.

His eyes looked me up and down, and then widened. I knew this would come, and I came prepared.

"Good, good. What are you wearing? Not that I don't like it. In fact, I like it better than what you wore last year." He asked, surprise all over his face.

I looked down. I was wearing fitted jeans and an over sized sweater that in fact belonged to Albus. It is different from my short skirt and fashionable top that I would usually wear.

"Nothing's different, just wearing whatever." I said, waving it off. His eyes searched mine, looking for a real explanation. I wasn't going to tell him anything. "So tell me more about Australia!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Al. I got your dad again."<p>

A Chocolate Frog Card hit Albus square in the face, then a yell came from Al's mouth, "Alice!"

Alice Longbottom laughed, but didn't apologize. Her blonde hair was in her signature braid, and her green eyes sparkled as it always did. She's a great friend, and no body hated her because, well you couldn't. She was such a fun and nice person.

I looked out the window of our compartment, seeing the fields fly past as the Hogwarts Express moved, venturing out to the castle. Alice and Albus each have a crush on each other. It is plain for everyone to see, but them. They would make each other jealous by dating other people, fight about something simple, and then go back to flirting with each other the next day.

The compartment door opened with a slam. I looked up and see another one of my cousins, Dominique Weasley. I looked back out the window, feeling her eyes on me.

"Hey, Dom!" Alice and Al greeted.

"Hey guys!" She repeated back, enthusiastically. "I was just for some people to sit with."

"You can sit here if you want." Alice said, already making some room for her to sit.

"Oh no, it's okay. I'll find some other people to sit with. Besides, it's a bit… crowded in here." She said, glaring at me. I ignored everything and continued to look out the window, counting the trees as we zoomed by.

Albus glanced at me with confused eyes. "Oh… okay. See you then."

Once she shut the door, you could see Dominique and our… I mean, her follower, Blair Finnigan, walk down the cart. Trailing after them, was a group of guys, hoping to get some.

"What's up with you and Dom?" Al asked, once the show was over.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied curtly.

Alice and Albus glanced at each other. They each had on a face of utter confusion. "What do you mean you don't know? You guys are attached at the hip." Alice said.

"No, we're not. At least not anymore."

"Why not?" Al asked.

I sighed. I didn't want to explain it. I just didn't have the energy to explain everything, and I didn't have the strength. "Because we aren't, okay? Just past me another pumpkin pasty."

Al and Alice let it go, though I could tell they still wanted to know more.

* * *

><p>"Pass the chicken."<p>

"Hugo, you already have chicken on your plate."

"Yeah, but when I'm done with that one, I'll need another one. Duh, Rose! Get with it!"

I rolled my eyes and passed him the chicken. He and my father eat every meal like it's their last. I spotted Albus across the hall at the Slytherin table, and smiled as he laughed at something his friend, Scorpious Malfoy said. Everyone was surprised that the offsprings of war enemies became best mates. They did though, and they had a great time doing it.

As for me, I stayed away from him - faithful to my father's orders back in my first year. I didn't talk to him, and he didn't talk to me.

I felt an arm slide around my waist and someone sit beside me. I turned to see Lysander Scamander looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Hey, Rose." He said with a wink.

I removed his arm from around me, and replied, "Hello, Lysander."

He casually place his hand on my thigh, just like he used to. "I've missed you. How about we catch up tonight?" He said in a deep voice, with a twinkle in his eye.

I moved over so that his hands were off me. "No, Lysander. I'm not doing anything anymore."

"Aw, babe. Why not?" He said, moving over beside me again. He got in really close and placed his lips against my neck. I squirmed away from him and saw Dominique eyeing me.

"Lysander, leave me alone." I said calmly. He continues to try to keep his hands on me. Finally I got fed up and pushed him off me. I grabbed my things and left the Great Hall quickly.

I was already halfway towards the Gryffindor tower when I heard running behind me and Alice shouting my name. "Rose, wait!"

I slowed down so she could keep up.

"What happened to you Rose?"

I looked into her green eyes. "I fell in love."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Review or alert!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the really long wait. I was waiting for school to be over and for summer to start, and then I got distracted a little with other stories and stuff. But here's the next part, let me know what you think!

**This entire chapter is a flashback,** remember that. The next chapter will return back to normal time.

Chapter 2: Upgrade

His arm encircled my waist as his nose trailed across my cheek. I sort of just stood there, plastering a fake smile on my face. I stood tall on my purple heels that showed off my long legs with my black mini skirt. I had yellow cardigan over my white, low-cut tank top, as it was a little breezy outside.

"Rose, you're so hot." Joey Flint said, while his hand lowered towards my butt.

I forced my smile wider at this. "Thanks, Joey."

"Rose, I know we've only been together for a couple week, but I need to tell you something." He spoke. Together? Not really. We shagged and snogged, but I wouldn't really call him my boyfriend. I actually never had one of those.

"What is it, Joey?" I asked him, widening my eyes, making me look very innocent. I knew what was coming, and I knew the next step.

Joey took my hands in his, dropped his forehead to mine, and whispered, "I love you, Rose."

Dominique was coming towards us with her new level, a boy named Henrey Boot. She knew this would happen too, and it was time to upgrade to the new level. "Pop!" She said, gleefully as she passed by me. It was a signal. A signal for The Game.

I smiled at her, telling her I knew exactly what to do. I averted my gaze back to Joey, who was still looking back at me with hopeful eyes. He was hoping I would say it back, that I would fall into his arms and we would live happily ever after. "Joey, come with me." He nodded eagerly, happy to have this moment. Though, it wasn't a happy moment at all.

I lead him to a deserted corridor, and right away, I put my lips to his eagerly. I had to get his excitement going before I did it. That was just how you played The Game.

We continued to snogged, and my hands went into his hair, as his hands went around my waist. We continued to explore our mouths, my tongue twirling with his. His taste filled my mouth and I could smell a cologne.

When I felt his hands slowly going under my shirt, I stopped and took a step back, cutting off any physical contact with him. I had this speech memorized and I was ready to present. I cleared my throat and said, "Joey. I can't do this anymore. I don't think we're right for each other. Anyway, I don't feel ready to have a committed relationship, I'm only sixteen. I don't need to grow up." I saw his eyes, the hurt and desperation.

"Please, Rose. We can get through this! We can fix it!" He begged, reaching out to for my hand.

"No, Joey. I don't like you anymore."

"But I love you Rose! I just told you! I love you!" He yelled, desperate for me to see. He once again tried to hold my hand, but I was quicker.

"Joey, leave me alone! I don't like you at all!" And I left. I left him there standing.

Level complete.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Dominique asked with a smile, as I walked into the Gryffindor common room, where I was supposed to meet Dominique.<p>

"The usual, but I got rid of him." I said, with a smile to match her own.

"Okay, we need to get you a new level." That's what we called the boys - a level. We started The Game at the beginning of fifth year. People judge us, mostly girls, calling us sluts, whores, and even more. The boys we played wouldn't call us anything, because they were 'in love with us.' What's our excuse? We're just having fun. I don't really care. I'm top of my year, I'm not on the Quidditch team, by choice, and I'm a good girl. This is the only kind of fun I have here at this school.

We walked out of the common room talking about the latest gossip, who was shagging, dating, flirting, who wore what, and more. As soon as we entered the Great Hall, we sat down at the Gryffindor table and started searching for the right guy. Word should be out that I chucked Joey already. I was looking around and someone caught my eyes. There he was, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, laughing as one his friends started to playfully fight. He caught me looking, and gave me a charming smile.

"Bingo." I stated, simply.

Dominique followed my stare and nodded, giving me the stats. "Tyler Wood, seventh year, Quidditch captain. Used to date Felice Sanders of Hufflepuff, planning to become a professional Quidditch player, just like his father."

I nodded, and got up, heading over to the Ravenclaw table. I stopped behind Tyler and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Tyler!" I greeted, with my charming smile that I knew gave a twinkle in my eye.

He turned around, his brown hair flipping, and smiled at me. "Hey, Rose. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering if we could fly sometime." I said. I loved to fly, but I would never be on the Quidditch team.

His eyebrows rose, his green eyes widening. "Like, you want me to give you lessons?"

I laughed, my tinkling laugh filling the air. He thought I didn't know how to fly, that's cute. "Yeah, something like that. What do you say?"

"Sure, is tonight good?" He smiled.

"It's a date." I said with a wink, and walked back to the Griffyndor table, making sure to sway my hips just a little more. I could hear his friends cheering to him that he gets to have some alone time with me.

As I sat back down with Dominique I asked, "How long?"

She thought for a while, and finally said, "He's good looking enough. A month is okay." And I nodded.

* * *

><p>Tyler and I agreed to meet at the Quidditch pitch at 7. A rule of The Game is to be at least 10 minutes late. So, at 7:13 I left the common room and walked at my own pace to the Qudditch pitch. When I got there, Tyler was already flying around, probably working on some new moves for his team. Once I got to the middle of the pitch, he noticed my arrival and flew down.<p>

"Hey! Someone's a little late." He said, jokingly.

"I am? I didn't notice." I said, with a flirting smile.

He chuckled, and got off his broom. He picked up an extra broom from the ground. "You'll be flying this one. It's not that good, because it's a school broom, but since you're just learning, it will do good."

I smiled. _Just learning? Yeah, right!_ "Alright, boss."

"So just climb up on it, and gently lift off the ground. We'll see how you do, and go from there." I climbed onto the broom and straddled it, having changed from my skirt into grey yoga pants and a fitted sweater. I lifted off the ground, just as he told me to.

"Good!" He cheered, and smiled. "Now, slowly lean forward."

I hid my smile, and leaned forward. I flied around for a little, getting tips from Tyler.

"Okay, I got this down, can we play around with a quaffle?" I asked, smiling innocently.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He smiled, already summoning the ball.

"Definitely." I nodded.

"Alright. Ready, set, g-" He didn't get to finish because shot past him, grabbing the quaffle on the way, and flew towards the net and scored.

"Point!" I shouted towards him.

He looked surprised, but a smile was on his lips.

We continued to shoot back and forth. He ended up winning by 2 points. As we landed, I stuck out my lower lip a little, pouting because I lost.

"Awe, don't give me that look! You're the one who was leading me to think you didn't even know how to fly!" He told me.

"You only won because this broom is rubbish." I stated. "And I didn't tell you I didn't know how to fly. You just assumed."

He laughed and reached for my hand. "This was fun, let's do it again."

"Sure." I smiled. This was actually really fun.

* * *

><p>For the next weeks, Tyler and I have had so much fun together. His kisses are sweet, his smiles glow, and his laugh makes my insides feel warm. I was really enjoying his presence and since he was allowing me to stay around him, I'm going to say he enjoys my presence too.<p>

Dominique kept reminding me of the time that I had left, though I didn't care. Tyler made me feel happy. He actually made me feel beautiful, not like the others who would call me 'hot' or 'sexy' or 'fine',

We actually had a lot in common. We both support the Tutshill Tornadoes, and we both have the exact same taste in music. While we have things in common, we also have differences that seem to be good together. While he's so into sports and playing athletics, I like to read and observe. While he's watching a game, I would be curled beside him on the couch with a good book. While he's practising for then next Quidditch game, I would be in the stands, reading, and cheering whenever he would get a move right or score.

I think he's good for me.

Once, I was just lounging with him in the Ravenclaw common room, just talking and laughing. I wasn't feeling very well, but not bad that I had to stay in bed or in the Hospital Wing. One of the guys in his group of friends, Noah Jalling came towards us exclaiming, "Tyler! C'mon man, let's go throw some quaffles around! It's the last week, come hang out with us."

"Naw, it's okay. I'm gonna stay here with Rose." He said, smiling at me.

"If you want you can go with them." I smiled, and then proceeded to give off a little sneeze.

He chuckled at the sound. "No its okay. Go on ahead." He said to Noah.

"What about bros before hoes?" He asked.

"She's not a hoe, and if you think she's one, then you're definitely not my bro." He said, in a sharp voice. He then took my hands in his, and completely turned away from Noah. Noah shook his head, turned around and left.

"You could have gone, you know. I could just go back to my common room and stay with Dominique or something." I said kindly.

"But I want to stay with you." He said with a little pout. And I laughed at his look.

Tyler and I hadn't shagged. It's not that I won't, I would, but I just like Tyler to much. It's scary. And he's a gentleman about it. We do get into those heated snogging sessions, though. Those ones that end up with shirts on the floor and our hair messed and swollen lips. In the end though, Tyler would slow it down and we would just end up falling asleep together.

Yes, I do like Tyler. It's scary. A soulmate is someone who makes your life better. Someone that makes you happy, changes your life for the better. I would say Tyler is a soulmate of mine. He makes me want to quit The Game, just so I can be with him.

And I told Dominique this.

"What do you mean you want to quit The Game?" She yelled.

"I mean exactly that. I like Tyler." I stated simply.

"No you don't. You don't like anyone. That's the entire point of The Game." She said.

"Just because you got hurt once, Dom, doesn't mean you get to hour every guy out there." I retorted.

Her eyes became sharp. "What does that mean?"

"It means that just because Teddy chose Victoire over you, doesn't mean you need to take out your anger on every other guy." She narrowed her eyes. "Dom please. I like Tyler a lot."

"No. Unless you want me to tell everyone about you an-"

"Okay! Okay!" I shouted, willing for her to stop. "I'll keep playing."

She smiled. "Upgrade tonight."

"What? I still have another week!"

"No you don't, Rose. School is ending."

"Please, Dom."

"No! Rose! We're doing this for us! This whole entire game, it was for our benefit!"

I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes. I don't want to let go of Tyler. I don't want to be without him. He makes me happy, and I don't know what to do. But she's right, this was all for us. If we're going to play The Game, we're going to finish it. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"Tyler, I need to talk to you."<p>

He turned, his hair flipping like it always does. It hurt my insides, I didn't want to do this. "Yeah, sure."

I didn't grab for his hand, I just turned around and walked to another corridor. I knew he was following me and I knew he knew something was up. Once we were in the middle of the corridor, I turned. I didn't look at him, I stared at the floor. "Tyler, I think its time for us to split."

He paused. "What?" His voice was incredulous.

"I'm breaking up with you." I stated simply, still staring at the floor.

"Why?" He asked, in a small whisper.

Speech time. "We're not good for each other. I'm not ready for a real relationship. I don't need to grow up."

"Bullshit!" He yelled. I jumped, no one had yelled at me like that. "We're perfect together, Rose. Don't you pretend you don't know that. Don't you pretend that whenever I do this," He took my hands, and the warm feeling came back to me. "You don't feel at home. You don't feel safe. Don't give me any of that bullshit. Rose, don't do this, you don't want to!" I don't, I really don't, but I have to.

"Yes I do, Tyler." I said calmly, taking my hands away from his.

"Look at me." He said simply.

I couldn't.

"Look at me!" He took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. His green eyes were desperate to find an answer. I had tears in mine, warning to fall. I wouldn't let them. That's not part of The Game. Crying was not part of The Game. "What are you doing, Rose?" His voice dropping to a whisper.

"I'm leaving you." I said. I stepped away from him, and left.

"I love you, Rose!" He yelled. I stopped. I wanted to turn around. I wanted to turn, and run to him. I wanted to stop the tears that I knew were flowing down his beautiful face. "And I know you love me, too."

I turned looked over my shoulder to look at him. He was staring at me, tears stains on his face. "I don't." I lied. And I kept walking


End file.
